une fois que tout sera dit, on ira
by Teli
Summary: lucius pète un cable, draco ne pige plus rien, l'auteuse écoute trop de musique, et au bout du compte, c'est pas du tout ce qu'on croit... R/R pliz! *chapitre unique*


Oui oui oui… je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cours, mais le 14ème chapitre de magic immortality est en cours de frappe.

Mais, voyez-vous, en écoutant un CD de Goldman, je suis tombée sur les chansons " on ira " et " tout était dit ", et j'ai eu la révélation d'une fic : Lucius qui pète les plombs et qui décide de tout plaquer. Le cross-over des deux chansons. Attention, c'est du OOC majeur et même très aigu ! ! ! ! !

Je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, mais siouplait, réviou quand même, j'adore ça, et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiz ! ! ! !

***

La tension était presque palpable dans la pièce. Trois personnes blondes regardaient la porte qui venait de se refermer sur une grande cape noire.

-père ?

Pas de réponse.

-pèèèèèère ?

Toujours rien.

-ahem…. DRAGO APELLE PATER FAMILIAS ! ! ! ! ! !

-de quoi ? 

Lucius venait brusquement de sortir de sa torpeur. Ok. Il fallait d'abord rassembler ses idées. Voldemort venait de partir. Qu'est ce qui lui avait raconté déjà ? Ah oui. Il voulait lui accorder la faveur de faire rentrer Drago dans ses rangs, et puis il avait distraitement ajouté que ça femme, Narcissa, était toujours aussi sexy, même après toutes ces années…

Drago mangemort ? Que nenni.

Il avait des vues sur sa femme ? Que nenni aussi.

-père. Je ne veux pas…

Lucius pris rapidement conscience de ce dont lui parlait son fils.

-moi non plus.

Là, ce fut Drago qui ne trouvât plus rien à dire.. Alors, après toutes ces années, après ce masque froid, après toute cette utilisation abusive de la magie noire, après avoir aidé Voldemort à revenir au pouvoir, son père refusait qu'il finisse mangemort ? C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Il voyait cet être avec ces yeux glacés fixer la porte avec une haine incontrôlable, et derrière cette haine, une lueur inhabituelle… 

-allez, pose là ta question, mon fils…

-…..Euh… c'est quoi ce revirement de situation ? (Ndla : ouais c'est vrai ça ? C'est quoi ?)

Lucius baissa les yeux vers son fils et posa une main douce sur celui ci, qui ne manqua pas de frémir au contact tout à fait nouveau pour lui. C'était à croire que son père s'était mit à fumer le tapis du grand salon…

-jamais… tu m'entends jamais ! Ne te soumet jamais aux ordres d'un autre. Je sais ce que ça fait de tout lui dévouer, et crois-moi, il y a bien meilleur destin.

Drago continua de regarder son père bizarrement… fallait-il le croire ? Il pouvait aisément mentir… on ment facilement avec des mots…. Il avait bien dut en apprendre des phrases pour berner les gens…. Pourquoi son fils aurait-il fait exception à la règle ? Mais au milieu de sa concentration, il perçut un soupir de soulagement venait de derrière lui…. C'était sa mère. Soulagée ? soit elle était très crédule… soit, tout ceci était vrai. Il la senti s'approcher d'elle.

-tu sais Drago, parfois, mieux vaut de beaucoup se fier aux apparences.

Elle avait vu son fils douter. Elle avait vu qu'il ne croyait pas son père. Mais elle, elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps déjà. Et là, le masque venait de tomber. Elle venait de retrouver l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu lors de ses études, celui qu'il était avant d'être mangemort, celui qui était un livre ouvert. Drago tourna la tête vers son paternel. Ce visage si nouveau, et la lueur dans ses yeux. Cette lueur inhabituelle avait pris le dessus….

On pouvait lire tout ce qu'il voulait cacher… dans chacun de ses gestes, un aveu. Un secret dans chaque attitude. Ses moindres facettes étaient d'un coup trahies bien mieux que par de longues études.

De l'innocence. C'était ça que Drago voyait dans les yeux de son père.

C'était vraiment à ne plus rien y comprendre. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose que ses neurones arrivaient vraiment à percuter. Maintenant que Lucius venait d'atteindre un tel degré de rebélitude envers son maître et dieu Voldemort, qu'est ce qui allait se passer ?

-père…. Mais qu'allons nous faire ?

L'innocence dans ces yeux venait de laisser place à la malice, rajeunissant Malfoy senior d'une vingtaine d'années.

-on va partir.

-quoi ?

-on partira depuis l'heure où l'on doute, que demain revienne encore, loin des villes soumises, on suivra l'autoroute, ensuite on perdra tous les nords…

En perdre le Nord ? Mais où était passé le Lucius Malfoy qu'il connaissait ?

-partir ? Mais avec quoi ?

-je sais pas, mais on laissera nos clés, nos cartes et nos codes, ce sont des prisons qui ne font que nous retenir. Regarde tous ces gens, ce mangemorts qui vivent comme s'ils ignoraient qu'un jour, il faudra mourir. On a trop attendu, il faut profiter de la vie.

Drago aurait presque trouvé la situation comique si ça n'avait pas été son père. Jamais il n'avait vu changer quelqu'un aussi vite. Et le quelqu'un en personne se dirigeait gaiement vers Narcissa qui elle, avait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

-je t'avais fais une promesse. Je t'avais dis que je te ferai visiter le monde, ma belle. On ira, on partira toi et moi, et Drago….

-où ?

-je ne sais pas. Y'a que les chemins qui sont beaux, et peu importe où ils nous mènent… on ira, ma belle, on va suivre les étoiles, et les chercheurs d'or. Et si on en trouve, on cherchera encore.

Le jeune garçon souriait franchement face à la scène. Lucius avait littéralement pété les plombs, mais il avait l'air heureux. Et sa mère aussi. Elle était dans ses bras. Il la faisait danser au milieu du salon, comme gamin à Noël.

-franchement, j'ai vraiment trop obéit dans ma vie. Le temps perdu me dévore.

-il y aura sûrement des obstacles…

-alors, on prendra les froids et les brûlures en face. La vérité ne me fait pas peur, ma belle. Regarde ces chemins qui tremblent, qui nous attirent. Je ne sais pas où on ira, toutes les destinations se ressemblent. Drago ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

C'est vrai que malgré son sourire, le jeune homme affichait un air très septique. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait observer un des mangemorts les plus redoutés se taper son speech faisant du lyrisme profond pour exprimer un profond désir de changement, le tout en faisant allégrement tournicoter sa femme dans ses bras, sous les yeux de son fils, serpentard connu pour être l'un des plus chiant qu'il puisse y avoir dans toute l'école.

-nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ce cas. Tu vas voir on sera des milliers à tout plaquer. On ira Drago. Vas faire tes bagages…

drago s'exécuta…. Après tout en y réfléchissant bien, tout cela paraissait normal…. A vrai dire, tout tout tout avait l'air normal. 

Même son père qui pétait une durite.

Même la collection d'objets moldus exposés dans le hall de l'entrée

Même la statue de dumbledore au premier étage, devant la chambre de son père…

Même l'elfe de maison qui dansait la macarena en tablier rose, entouré de deux autres de ses compères déguisés en Elvis Presley et qui faisaient du hip hop.

Même le fait d'être secoué comme un prunier.

Minute. Secoué ?

-drago !

oui, oui. Il était secoué.

-Drago ! Drago ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune serpentard ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Grégory Goyle le tenait ferment par l'épaule, et le regardait comme s'il était devenu complètement dingue.

-Drago, ça va ?

-je.. Ouais… qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme si je venais de Mars ?

-Drago, tu t'es endormi, et dans ton sommeil tu parlais vaguement d'un elfe et d'une personne qui aurait un sacré degré de rebelité…

-non, c'était " rebelitude ", Grégory, corrigea son ami Crabbe.

-wow… alors c'était qu'un rêve… grave comme c'était stupide…. Pourtant, ça avait l'air si réel.

-ah bon ? Tu nous raconte ? Commença Vincent.

-plus tard. Le coupa Goyle. Je suis venu te réveiller parce qu'il y a ton père qui vient te voir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le seigneur noir voudrait de faire une brande faveur. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre entre les mots qu'il chantonnait….

-ch…ch…chantonnait ? Bégayât Drago.

-ouais, ça faisait un truc comme " oh, beeeeeelle, on iraaaa….. "

*analyse tirée par le cerveau de Drago : bug dans la matrice*

***

Bon alors, je sais pas si vous avez aimé. Ça se trouve, je la retravaillerais plus tard. J'avais trop envie d'écrire c'te débilité. Pour le " bug de la matrice ", ça m'a été inspiré par la fic " inattendu " de MAT, que je trouve absolument géniale. Continue tes fics, MAT, je les adore !

Bon, bah y vous reste plus qu'a commenter ! ! ^__________________^


End file.
